Victory Tour Reunion
by kem127475
Summary: 14 year old Kenna Mellark is about to go on a trip of her lifetime. On this trip she meets The Odair's son. Will Kenna find love on this trip?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I wish I did but don't.

Chapter 1:

My name is Kenna Mellark. I'm 14 years old and I live in district 12. My parents are victors of the now non existent hunger games. My name means fire, this is because my mom was "The Girl on Fire" I like it because it's unique and so am I so it fits. Right now I'm packing to go on a Victory Tour reunion. I wish I could be excited but I can't. The only other victor that has children is Annie Odair. She is the only other victor that has a child actually. I'm really nervous to meet him. We are meeting them today. All the victors are meeting here in 12. There aren't many left but everyone is excited. Annie and her son are staying with us for the night. I can't help but thinking about who this boy is and sharing this experience with him. I'm snapped back to reality when I hear a door bell ring. "They're here" yells my dad the Hunger Games victor Peeta Mellark. I hear my 5 year old brother Holden run down the stairs. He is full of energy. I fix my hair and then walk down the stairs. I see my mom hugging some lady who I'm guessing must be Annie. I see a boy who must be Annie's son. I must be staring because my dad says "Kenna this is Annie's son Dover." I look at the boy and he looks like his dad. I've seen his dad in so many pictures. My parents were not only allies but friends with him. "Hi I'm Kenna." I say. "Hey" he says giving me a smile that looks just like his dads. He's really cute. "Kenna this is Annie." My mom says. "Hi" I say trying to make a good first impression. "Hello wow how you've grown! she looks just like you Katniss." Says Annie. I look over and Holden already loves Dover. They look like they are getting along great together. "Kenna." Says my mom "Why don't you guys watch TV in the living room." "YEAH! Come on Dover lets go!" says my little brother Holden. I watch them run into the living room. I walk after them thinking how long of a trip this is going to be. When I get in to the living room I see Holden with the remote in his hand already. I laugh as I sit down on the couch next to Dover. "What show are we picking Holdy?" I ask the five year old. "I want to watch the Capitol Christmas Special." He says with wide eyes. I can't help but smile at my brother. "Why don't you look it up then." I say with a smile. I look at Dover and he looks confused. "The Capitol Christmas Special is his favorite thing in the world." I tell him. "Oh I see." He says. "I used to love watching that as a kid." "Me to." I say. "I FINALLY FOUND IT!" exclaims Holden. I can't help but smile at my little brother's excitement. As we continue to watch the 2 hour long special Holden dozes off and finally falls asleep. My dad comes in the room and picks Holden up off the couch. "I'm going to bring him up to his room you kids stay down here and talk" my dad says with a smile. "Ok dad" I reply back. I'm so nervous to be alone with Dover but now we finally have a chance to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My dad left me and Dover alone and I was so nervous to talk to him. He was really cute and I never really had a crush on a boy before. "So Kenna your name is right" Dover asks me. "Yeah and your Dover" I say blushing. "Yep" he said with the cutest smile I have ever seen. We sit in an awkward silence for about a minute and then Dover breaks the silence. "How old are you?"

"I'm 14 how about you?"

"I'm 15 I'm in the 9th grade back in District 4."

"I'm in the 9th grade here in 12."

"That's really cool"

"Yeah I guess so."

"So I bet a lot of boys like you at your school."

"Um not really I mean most of them only like me because my parents are victors so I'm not really interested in anyone here."

"Come on you seem like a nice girl!"

"Well what about you all the girls back in 4 must love you!"

"Even if they are they aren't my type."

"Same with me but with the boys."

"Well then what is your type?"

"A good personality a good smile nice eyes how about you?"

"A good personality someone who can make me laugh and she has to have the nicest eyes and smile."

"Looks like you already have a girl in mind."

"Yeah she's from District 12 and she is sitting not even a foot away from me."

"Oh really that's interesting I because I like someone from district 4 and he I sitting not even a foot away from me!"

"Well would you hate me if I tried to kiss you right now?"

"It's going to take a lot more then sweet talking me to kiss me Odair." I say laughing as I get up from my seat.

"Well how about before the train leaves tomorrow we go somewhere after breakfast." He says with a smile.

"Alright fine we can go to the meadow it's the perfect spot to talk." I say smiling back at him.

"Awesome do you think I can get that kiss?" he says.

I can't help but laugh at him. "I'll consider it."

"I hope I get the ok." He says laughing "Goodnight Mellark."

I smile "Goodnight Odair."

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

That morning I rushed downstairs so I could eat breakfast fast so I could get ready to go to the meadow with Dover. When I got to the kitchen everyone was down there already. I sat down in the seat next to Dover and grabbed 2 pancakes, some bacon, and fruit for my breakfast. My parents and Annie are talking about the day and when we have to be ready by. "Dad" I say interrupting there conversation. "Yes Kenna?" he says. "Would it be ok for me and Dover to go to the meadow after breakfast for a little while before we get on the train?" Right when I think he's about to say no my mom says "I think that's a great way for you two to get to know each other". I smile "Thanks mom." I finish my breakfast and run upstairs to get ready. I get on a cute light blue crop top and white shorts. I put on my favorite silver sandals and brush out my hair. I put it into my usual braid. My mom wears her hair the same way when we hunt together. I used to wear my hair in two braids instead of one. When I was 12 we started to learn about the Hunger Games. When we finished the basic stuff about it I was 13. I started to wear my hair in one braid because I thought it made me look mature. I was mature. I had learned about my grandpa Haymitch was in the games and mentored my parents. I also learned about how my Aunt Prim died and about the man who killed her. I went through so much mental stress that year. We haven't talked about the games in much detail yet but I had a feeling that this trip would teach me more than I could ever learn in school. I knew the nightmares I had when I was 12 weren't the worst I would have. This trip would bring more. Much worse than when I was 12. I suddenly hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell. Dover walks in and smiles, "Are you ready to go?" he asks. "Yeah" I say. When we get to the front door I yell "Were leaving be back in a half hour." And then we walk out the door and to the gate the separates district 12 from the woods. I turn to Dover and decide to start a conversation with him.

"These woods are like my home. My mom took me here when she was pregnant with me and when I was a little baby. She taught me how to hunt here when I was 5 years old. I love coming out here it keeps me calm. I can get away from all the people in town and all the press. It's hard having parents as victors we never really get a break from this crazy world."

Yeah I get what you're saying. I go to the ocean down by my house all the time. I really love it there it makes me feel closer to my dad. He died protecting your mom so that's the only way I can connect with him. It might seem crazy but I can see him there. I talk to him. He's taught me so much. My mom thinks I'm crazy. She thinks I taught myself that stuff. She's wrong it was him it was really him."

"My family will never get to thank your dad for saving my mom. He must have been a great guy. But I don't think you're crazy when you say you see him. My Aunt Prim died during the rebellion also. I go and visit her grave every day before and after school. When things get hard I visit her to. I can see her though. It's like I really have my aunt but she just can't come home. She's helped me through a lot of tough situations."

We've reached the meadow so I sit on my favorite rock.

"You know my mom told me my grandfather used to sit on this rock. He died in a mining accident so I never met him. By sitting on this rock I know he's here."

I tap the spot next to mine so Dover can sit.

"It's crazy how much loss we've had in our lives and were only 14 and 15 years old. It's like going through the Hunger Games without killing people."

"It feels really empty. I know that I haven't lost a parent but I've lost an aunt, a grandmother, two grandfathers, and uncles. Those people play some key roles in our lives. It's nothing compared to losing a parent."

"It feels empty. My family doesn't feel whole."

"When kids at school talk about family gatherings they always look at me with sympathetic looks. All because of the Hunger Games we have lost so much. Now they are doing a reunion for it? It just doesn't make sense to me. It doesn't seem right to me. We were born into this life of happiness and love and then you turn 12 and you suddenly realize why your perfect world isn't so perfect. Then it shatters around you and you realize along with your little world of happiness and love is a whole world of loss and emptiness and pain. It's a world know twelve should have to live in. We've gone through it all. Were strong like our parents."

We look at each other for what seems like forever and then suddenly he leans down and kisses me. I smile.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to add to your world of happiness and love. You're a great girl Kenna."

"Thanks you're a great guy."

We get up and walk back to the house we walk through the front door and we walk upstairs.

"Well I guess I'll see you before we get on the train. Thanks for that."

"It was my pleasure see you soon."

I walk in my room and finish packing. I think to myself maybe this won't be such a bad trip after all.


End file.
